


Familiar Stranger

by lanawrites94



Series: Plance AU Week 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Elements, F/M, Plance AU Week 2018, Rain, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanawrites94/pseuds/lanawrites94
Summary: She always found him in the rain, this familiar stranger without a name, who always gave her a smile with tears in his eyes while the rain tracked down his face.Plance AU Week Day 6: Elements





	Familiar Stranger

She always found him in the rain, this familiar stranger without a name, who always gave her a smile with tears in his eyes while the rain tracked down his face.

He always stood in that same park in the rain, like he was waiting for something that never happened, for someone who never came.

She never meant to talk to him that day, but a hurricane was coming. Surely he knew he needed shelter, needed to get out of the storm, but he just stood there as the thunder rolled on and his path became a river.

She begged him to come inside, out of the cold and the wet. He told her no, that he’d spent a lifetime among the stars and missing the rain. He’d never miss it again.

And she knew why he was a familiar stranger, because he wasn’t a stranger at all but a friend from another life, who she wished had been more.

“Lance,” she breathed, recognizing his eyes, finally, in this new face.

“Hey, Pidge. How are you on this fine, rainy day?”


End file.
